The Love of the Rose
by Lady of Trebond
Summary: This takes place after the coronation,George isn't in this story AG fans don't kill me I will be writing a AG fic after I finish this one and Thayet is not in this story either. AJ fic. My first fanfic. Disclaimer:Charaters belong to Tamora Pierce,Done!
1. Chapter 1

"Alanna!" Jonathan pounded on her door, "Wake up!"

The door opened to reveal a tousled and furious looking Alanna, " Jon, just what is so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?"

He grinned and tugged on her arm, " It's a surprise, now come on."

Alanna groaned, "Jon couldn't this have waited till morning? And you know I hate surprises now tell me where you're taking me!" Jon shook his head and continued to drag his champion along. Jonathan eventually led her deep into the palace gardens then finally stopped next to the rose bushes.

Alanna opened her mouth to ask what they were doing here but Jon placed a large hand over her mouth and told her, "I won't tell you what's going on if you start to argue." Alanna rolled her eyes and nodded. "Watch this," he cupped a rose in his hand and it briefly shone with his sapphire Gift. He then opened his hands to reveal a rose of which each petal was either sapphire or violet. The colors matching Jonathan and Alanna's eyes perfectly. Jon smiled as he watched Alanna admire the rose and said, "Happy birthday Alanna."

Alanna smiled and hugged Jon, "It's beatiful, but why did you have to wake me up in the middle of the night to show me this? It could have waited till morning."

Jon grinned mischieviously, "No reason…I just wanted to wake you up at night for my own entertainment." Alanna hit him on the arm. "That hurt!" Jon said rubbing his arm.

"Good." And with that Alanna turned and went back to her room, rose in hand.

Jon chuckled and he too returned to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jon!" Alanna was trying to shake Jonathan awake. "Wake up already!"

Jon sighed, "What is it Alanna? The sun's barely up, this better be important."

"Oh it's nothing important I just wanted you up before the sun came out just to see how you would like it to be woken up after only a few hours of sleep."

Jon groaned, "Wonderful. You barged into my room just to have your revenge."

Alanna smirked, "Something like that. Though I prefer to think of it as 'for my own entertainment' isn't that right Jon?" Alanna ducked as a Jon threw a pillow at her. "I knew that was how you'd feel."

Jon laughed and caught her by the waist before she got up to leave, and pulled her onto his lap. "Don't you want the other half of your present?" he murmured softly in her ear. Alanna shivered as she felt his warmth against her and Jon smiled inwardly. "Do you still love me Alanna?" Alanna hesitated but slowly nodded. Jon grinned and held her closer and he felt her relax into his arms as he rested his head on hers. Alanna turned her head and her lips met with Jon's in a soft kiss.

Gary and Raoul grinned as they saw Jon and Alanna arrive together for breakfast. "Happy birthday Alanna," they said in unison.

Alanna smiled and asked Gary, "So how is Cythera coping with her pregnancy?"

Gary was beaming, "She's doing well. And Duke Baird informed us that it's likely to be a girl."

After breakfast Alanna and Jonathan sat talking in Jon's room. "Jon? When was the last time you were down at the practice courts?"

"I haven't been there in ages. Why?"

"Well then we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Alanna laughed at the look on Jon's face. She pulled him out of his chair with surprising strength from a woman so small. "Afraid to get beat by me again Jon?" Alanna teased, her violet eyes dancing with amusment.

Jon chuckled and pulled her in for a quick kiss and said, "You should know that none of us can expect to beat you."

Alanna grinned, "Well then what are you waiting for? Let's go." And with that Alanna dragged Jon of to the practice courts.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Alanna laid in bed thinking about the days events, but to be more precise, thinking about Jonathan. Alanna sighed she loved Jon, but she was his champion and wasn't prepared to become queen. She sat up and put her face in her hands, "Goddess, what have I gotten myself into?" Alanna stood and went to put on a pair of breeches, shirt, and tunic. She grabbed Lightning and set out for the practice courts.

On her way to the practice courts she passed the Midwinter Ball she had just left. Briefly stopping to bid farewell to a few friends. Then continued on her way. Jon spotted Alanna walk by and followed her.

"Alanna!" Alanna swerved around and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello Jon."

Jonathan grinned, "Just where are you heading to my dear champion?"

Alanna shrugged, "Where else? The practice courts." Alanna smirked, "Would you like to come? It's much more interesting with somebody else to sparr with."

Jon groaned, "It's midnight Alanna, and I'm sure it's more interesting for you but not so much for your opponent."

Alanna chuckled, "Alright then, how about we just go and talk in my rooms?"

Jon nodded and mumbled, "Though it will probably lead to sparring knowing you."

Alanna raised an eyebrow, "What was that sire?"

Jon smiled sweetly, "Nothing." Alanna snorted and shook her head as she led Jon towards her room.

When they entered her room Jon settled into an armchair and pulled Alanna down with him. Jon stroked her coppery hair with gentle hands and a comfortable silence fell over them.

Alanna shifted so that she was facing him. For a moment they simply sat staring into each others eyes, then Jon slowly kissed her, his mouth gently caressing Alanna's. His hands went to her waist and pulled her closer. Alanna broke away and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Jon," she whispered, her doubts from before forgotten.

"I love you too Alanna." He said, hugging her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Alanna woke as usual at dawn, she rolled over and saw Jon still fast asleep. She smiled and slowly sat up so as not to disturb him. An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back down as Alanna gasped in surprise.

Jon laughed quietly and said, "Awake so early sweet?" Alanna glared at him but her gaze softened when he leaned over to kiss her.

"We've got to go to the council meeting today remember?"

"Ahh, yes, the council meeting." Jon sat up and stretched while Alanna dressed.

"Bandits? I thought we got rid of them."

"Yes we did Alanna, but these bandits crossed over from Scanran," replied Gary.

"Raoul send out the third company if you need furthur assistance call for Alanna."

Raoul nodded and stood, "I'll get them ready now and leave immediately." Jon nodded and the meeting was over.

On their way back to their rooms Jon said, "So Alanna, are you going to prepare for the ball now?"

Alanna groaned, "A ball Jon? Must I go?"

Jon hid a smile and nodded. Alanna sighed, "Wonderful."

When Alanna was back in her room she began preparing for the ball. She rummaged through her trunk and pulled out an indigo gown with silver trimming. Alanna curled her hair into ringlets with a hot iron and pulled it back into an elegant horsetail. She then applied the slightest bit of face paint. Alanna looked at herself in the mirror satisfied.

"Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau!" announced the herald. Jon looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Alanna.

Alanna grinned when she saw Jon and Gary talking. Jonathan spotted her and made his way towards her. He bowed and took her hands in his. "Would you like to dance?" Alanna blushed slightly and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Alanna and Jonathan sat in the gardens on a bench. Alanna shivered and Jon wrapped his arms around her. "Jon?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why hasn't the rose you gave me for my birthday wilted yet?"

Jonathan chuckled and said, "I spelled it to never wilt."

"Oh."

"Did you like it Alanna?"

Alanna smiled, "I loved it."

Jonathan grinned, "I'm glad." Alanna leaned against Jon savoring his warmth. "Alanna?"

"Yes Jon?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked quietly. Alanna was silent for a bit thinking this over. She had many doubts. Could she be queen? Yes, if being queen meant being with Jon then she was willing to do it. As for her keeping her shield, she knew Jon would never take that away from her.

Slowly a smile spread across her face and she intwined her fingers with Jon's and kissed him gently. Jonathan flashed her a smiled, "I'll take that as a yes then?" Alanna nodded again and Jon kissed her fiercly, overflowing with joy.

Jonathan woke up in the dark staring at Alanna's copper hair and grinned remembering what had happened just a few hours ago. He put and arm around her waist and drew her closer to him as she sighed sleepily. Jon buried his face in her hair and fell back to sleep with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan winced as Alanna grasped his hand tighter. "Alanna, don't be so nervous." He said reassuringly. Alanna smiled slightly, she was anxious at how the court would react. They were about to enter the last midwinter ball with the news of their betrothal. Gary and Raoul already new of course, along with Myles.

"Jon, I'm not sure I'm fit to be queen."

Jon leaned closer and kissed her, "You'll do fine. Trust me."

Jonathan nodded to the herald and the both of the doors opened. Revealing an Alanna dressed in a light violet gown with swirls of dark lilac decorating her bodice, and Jon wearing a silver shirt under his deep lavender colored tunic and a pair of black breeches. "Announcing, King Jonthan of Conte the third and his betrothed, Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau, Lady Knight of the Realm." Gasps emanated from every corner of the ballroom when they heard the word, betrothed. Whispers broke out as the two descended the stairs. A seat had been set out for Alanna to sit upon next to Jonathan.

Alanna and Jonathan began dancing as the orcheastra struck up a waltz. As Alanna danced with Jon, court ladies threw dirty looks at Alanna. Alanna felt her temper rising but Jon must have noticed for he said, "Don't worry about them. They're just jealous, ignore them." Alanna nodded and they continued to dance until the waltz ended. As Alanna and Jonathan were sitting and talking Alanna felt something was terribly wrong. She stopped talking abruptly and started to scan the crowd with her piercing violet eyes. "Jon, somethings not right. I can feel it."

Jon nodded, "I feel it too. Use your Gift, I'll watch for trouble."

Alanna probed with her Gift. Her head immediately shot up. "Jon! It's not here, it's by the border of Scanran. Raoul's entire Third Company of the Own is in danger! There's going to be a magical attack they can't handle. Jon, they'll all be wiped out if we don't do something, and fast!"

**Author's note: I know it's pretty short but it has a lot of writing but not a lot of spacing. Bear with me, I have track practice now so I'm not going to be able to update that often. Thanks for the reviews! I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alanna, what can we do?" Jonathan and Alanna were rushing along the corridors of the palace.

Alanna looked at Jon her, violet eyes filled with worry for her friends of the own. "We fight the mages from here."

Jon stopped abrubtly and his eyes widened with shock and disbelief, "Alanna, do you have any idea of the energy required for such a task?"

Alanna stopped next to Jon, her eyes filled with sadness, anger, and something rarely seen in the Lioness's eyes…fear. "I know Jon. But I refuse to stand aside and do nothing while our friends are in danger."she said quietly,"But what else are we to do then Jon?"

Jon embraced her tightly as Alanna fought to keep tears from sliding down her eyes. She buried her head in his shoulder. He brushed her lips lightly with his. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Come on then, let's fight these bandits." Jon said dryly, "Let's show them what Tortall's made of."

They made their way to Jon's rooms. There they sat on the floor together concentrating. Slowly the air began to glow a mix of sapphire and amethyst. Alanna ran into a wall of fiery red magic, while Jon ran into an deep emerald wall of magic. Jon and Alanna created a flaming ball out of their combined Gifts. They hurled it at the walls and the emerald disappeared, but the red remained thought slightly flickering, it started to glow brighter preparing to attack the Own. Alanna's anger flared and so did her Gift. She shot out a bolt of amethyst lightning. The ruby red fire was gone.

Alanna and Jon pulled away, they leaned heavily on each other. Jon moved slowly to his feet shaking from exhaustion. Alanna gasped for air as Jon helped her to her feet. "Are you alright Alanna?" Jonathan asked concerned, his eyes filled with worry. She didn't answer and her breathing became more rapid.

"Jon—I can't breathe" she gasped before she collapsed into Jon's arms.

Jonathan put his head in his hands as he sat by Alanna's bedside in the infirmary. Duke Baird said that it was just exhaustion, apparently that bolt of lightning she sent out had used up too much strength. Alanna stirred and Jon glanced up.

"Jon?" she croaked.

Jonathan grinned,"You're awake!"

Alanna gave a small smile as Jon crushed her in a massive hug. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost a week." Replied Jon.

"A week? Are Raoul and the Own alright?" she asked anxiously.

Jonathan chuckled, "They're alright."

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, "I'm glad you're alright sweet."

Alanna kissed him back, "And I'm glad to be back."


	8. Chapter 8

Alanna left the infimary the next day. Much to her dismay though, she was still very weak and not able to do many things that she usually did. This, obviously made her unhappy. Cythera's baby had been born yesterday, and Gary had come to her room beaming with pride.

During her days of recovery, whenever she went somewhere Jon watched her like a hawk. Alanna smiled to herself. Jon helped her when she needed help, as much as she hated admitting it she did need help from time to time. He was there for her and she knew he loved her as much as she loved him.

As Alanna stepped out of the bath a knock sounded on her door. "Come in!"

The door opened and she heard Jon's deep clear voice, "Alanna?"

"I'll be right out Jon." Since it was Jon she simply wrapped a towel around her wet body and went to join Jon in her room.

Jonathan grinned when he saw Alanna, his sapphire eyes sparkling with amusement. Alanna grinned back and gave him a quick kiss before going to fetch some clothes. As she changed behind the screen Jon cleared his throat and said, "Gary and Raoul want to know when the wedding is."

Alanna chuckled. "I see Gary and Raoul are taking the news well." She said as she stepped out from behind the screen. She nestled next to Jon on her armchair as he settled his arm around her waist, hugging her to his side.

"So my love, when do you want to get married?" asked Jon.

Alanna thought for a bit, "How about spring?"

Jonathan bit back a grin, he had known that Alanna would have chosen spring, for it was one of her favorite seasons. "Springs nice. I'll make the arrangements."

Alanna sighed, "I suppose you have a meeting to attend to today?"

Jon flashed her a smile, "Actually, I don't. Which is why I came."

Alanna raised an eyebrow, "Really? And what do you have planned for us today?"

Jonathan was unable to hide a grin. "You'll see," he said and kissed her tenderly before she could say anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Jonathan helped Alanna onto Moonlight then he climbed on behind her. "Jonathan, now will you take the blindfold off?"

Jonathan grinned,"Not yet." Alanna sighed and leaned back against Jon as he steered Moonlight out of the stables. They rode along for about and hour when Alanna began to recognize the desert's warm air.

Jon untied Alanna's blindfold and dismounted. Alanna stared at where he had taken her. "Jon, is that-?" Jonathan smiled and nodded. He took her hand and guided her over to the oasis. Where he had first discovered she was a girl.

He sat near the pond and pulled Alanna down with him. "I thought we could have a picnic here."

Alanna smiled, "This place holds many memories, Jon. Remember?"

Jon chuckled, "How could I forget?" Alanna sighed with contentment and leaned against Jon watching the desert sunset. For a moment they just sat there in silence, content to just hold each other.

Suddenly Alanna stood and began to take off her tunic. "Alanna what are you doing?" asked Jon, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Alanna looked at him over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to go swimming. What did you think I was doing?"

Jon chuckled and merely shook his head and went to join her in the water. He waded into the water and snuck up on Alanna. He caught her by the waist and she yelped in surprise before

glaring at him, "Jon! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Jon laughed softly and kissed her gently.

"Don't you know Alanna? I love to surprise you." His sapphire eyes shining with mischief.

"Oh really Jon? I had absolutely no idea."Alanna said sarcastically. Jon grinned and gave her another warm and welcoming kiss. Alanna broke away, "It's dark Jon, we should go before trouble comes."

Jon sighed and nodded. He and Alanna dried off and rode back towards the palace, their relaxing day spent with each other at an end.

**Author's Note: So Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Track and school is keeping me busy but hey it's spring break and I'll try harder to update. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jonathan woke to the sound of coughing coming from beside him. He rolled over to see Alanna coughing up a fit. Concern and worry immediately over took Jon. "Alanna, are you alright?"

Alanna's voice was hoarse from coughing, "I don't know Jon, I've never been sick in my life."

Jon frowned as Alanna lapsed into another coughing fit. Jon examined her with his Gift while Alanna grasped his hand, coughing. He became pale, Alanna had become ill so quickly and it worried him. Jonathan gently lifted her from their bed, "Come on, let's get you to the healers."

In the infirmary Duke Baird examined Alanna as Jon sat beside her, holding her hand tightly, his heart aching with worry. She had stopped coughing, but her breathing was ragged. Duke Baird sighed and motioned for Jonathan to follow him out. Jon, reluctant to leave Alanna in such a state kissed her cheek and stood to follow the duke out. "What is wrong with Alanna your grace?" Jon asked anxiously.

The duke smiled slightly at the concern Jon seemed to show, "She has simply caught a mild fever and a horrible chest cold. Nothing rest, herbs, and healing won't cure. However, she will be weak for a few days after. Don't fret Jonathan," the duke chuckled, "I highly doubt Alanna would give in to a simple chest cold."

Jon smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would do if he were ever to lose Alanna.

Slowly but surely Alanna recovered. As Duke Baird predicted Alanna was weak for a few days. Jon went with her whenever she had to go somewhere. He never let her out of his sight. Alanna was sitting in an armchair reading by the fire, while Jon did some paperwork at his desk, when Alanna put her book down and sighed exasperated. Jon looked up from his paperwork eyeing her curiously. "What is it Alanna?"

She looked at him, "I'm sick of being cooped up like this."

Jon chuckled, he knew she would become restless, "Let's take a walk in the gardens then."

Alanna and Jon walked hand in hand through to gardens. They stopped at the exact bench where Jon had kissed Alanna on her 17th birthday. Alanna leaned heavily against Jon as she still tired easily. Jon wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close, never wanting to let go. Soon Alanna fell asleep in Jon's arm and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to their rooms. He laid Alanna on their bed and climbed in besider her, Jon wrapped an arm around Alanna and her only response was to snuggle closer.

Author's Note: Hey everyone…so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in forever, once again school and track have got me busy….lol..well I hope you enjoy this one…as always I can never seem to write very long chapters, more fluff to come in later chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

Alanna woke up to find herself tucked into the curve of Jon's body. It was still dark out, right before dawn. She tried to get up, however Jon's arm instinctively tightened around her. She smiled slightly and gently removed his arm. Alanna walked over to her dressing room and changed into a light cotton shirt and slipped a tunic over it as she pulled on a pair of breeches. As she stepped out from the dressing room she took buckled Lightning's sheath on and grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows. Alanna gave Jon a quick kiss before heading off to the practice courts.

Jonathan woke up to find a warm spot on the bed where Alanna had been. He sat up and scanned the room, relaxing when he saw her sword and bow were gone. Jon chuckled, he knew where she was.

Alanna strung her bow and released. She watched with satisfaction when the arrow hit the center of the target. "How do you always manage to hit the center every time?"

Alanna smirked, "How do you always manage to sneak up on me?" she asked as she turned to face Jon.

Jon grinned and shrugged, "Out in the practice courts so early my dear?"

Alanna walked up to Jon and gave him a quick kiss, "Jon, I haven't been out here for two weeks."

Jon put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and rested his forehead against hers. "You're too stubborn for your own good sometimes."

"Oh really?"

Jonathan laughed lightly, "Yes, but that's one of the reasons why I love you."

Alanna grinned, her violet eyes dancing, "Oh? And I thought you loved me for my temper."

"Everybody loves you for your temper Alanna."

Before Alanna could say anything else Jon pressed his mouth against hers probing her lips with his tongue, for entrance, she gladly obliged. Jon broke away when they heard someone approaching. It was Raoul.

"What is it Raoul?" asked Alanna.

"We need you two to lead the Own to the Scanran border. The Scanran's are trying to invade."

Alanna and Jon immediately set out with the Own. When they got there and attack had already started, they rode into battle as soon as they got there.

"Jon! Behind you!" shouted Alanna. Jon swerved around just in time to block a blow from a heavy sword while Alanna rode up behind the enemy knight and ran him through. Jon nodded in thanks. Alanna and Jon had somehow gotten separated again. Alanna was suddenly tackled off her horse. She swore as she felt a sharp pain in her side. The attacker was not gone yet and Alanna launched into a series of kicks and punches Liam had taught her.

"Alanna! To your left!" she heard Jon yell over the sounds of swords and shields clashing. She ducked the blow from a heavy mace and slashed he sword across her opponent's stomach, before she could kill him, he froze and Alanna saw a sword slice through him. As he fell he revealed Jonathan in his place, Alanna grinned at him as he grinned back.

"Thanks, but that was my job." Jon merely laughed and they continued to fight side by side. As they killed off the rest of the Scanran's Alanna saw an archer hidden among the trees he was aiming at Jonathan's unprotected back.

"No," she whispered. "Jonathan!" she put on a burst of speed and pushed herself in front of Jon.

Jon looked up, shocked to see Alanna rushing to him and pushing herself in front of him. He watched in horror as the arrow pierced her armor and buried itself in her shoulder…near her heart.

She dropped instantly, unconscious. Jon looked up in fury to see the archer fleeing with a smug look, he narrowed his eyes and shot a bolt of lightning at him, and he watched in satisfaction as the archer dropped dead. Jon knelt next to Alanna, his sapphire eyes brimming with tears. His face twisted in agony as he looked at the arrow in her chest. He gently picked her up, his heart heavy with sorrow and anguish.

As he entered the healers' tent, Duke Baird looked up and turned pale as he saw Jonathan holding the Lioness in his arms with an arrow in her shoulder, as silent tears dripped down Jon's face.

Jon put her down gently on a cot and stood aside to let Duke Baird inspect her. "Jonathan, can you hold her down? I have to get the arrow out."

"Will she be alright?" he asked as he took off her gold washed armor and swore, seeing a large bruise spreading across her left side.

The duke sighed at seeing the bruise and quickly examined that wound finding that some ribs were broken he healed it as much as he could and bandaged it, "She should be, although I can't be absolutely sure."

Jon nodded in understanding, his face grim as he prepared to hold her down as Duke Baird pulled the arrow shaft out. Alanna's eyes flew open and cried out in pain. Jon watched helpless as he held her down while grasping her hand. It made his heart wrench watching her go through this. Duke Baird worked quickly to rid it of infection with his Gift, rub ointments on it and bandage it.

When the duke was finished he left Jon and Alanna alone. Alanna smiled wryly at Jon and said hoarsely, "Mithros, don't look so serious Jon. It'll take more than an arrow to kill me."

Jon looked at her with, heart heavy with guilt, "Alanna, why? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be hurt."

Alanna frowned and raised her good hand to his cheek, "Stop it Jon, I would have still had broken ribs and probably gotten another cut or two. You think I would just stand by watching you get hit with an arrow?"

Jon felt a tear slide down his cheek. "You mean like how I just stood there watching you get hurt instead of me?"

Alanna sighed and wiped the tear away. "Except, you couldn't do anything about that…I could." She said, seeing the guilt in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Don't you ever think that."

She sat up slightly with the help of Jon. Alanna took advantage his position while Jon was leaning over to help her and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

Jon pulled away slightly, "I'm sorry-"

Alanna silenced him with another kiss and when they broke apart for moment she whispered, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about." And with that she pressed her lips to his once again.

When Alanna woke up in the morning she saw Jon asleep in the chair next to her cot. She smiled and moved to stand up. After achieving that she brushed a strand of black hair out of Jon's face and kissed his cheek lightly. Jon's bright sapphire eyes opened at her soft touch and stared at the sight before him. His heart raced, Alanna was standing. "Alanna?" he reached to touch her cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When Jon felt her smooth skin beneath his fingers he stood immediately and pulled her towards him in a loving kiss. Taking care to avoid her wounds.

"You shouldn't be standing Alanna."

Alanna grinned, "You sir, worry too much. I'm fine, I just can't walk very far."

Jon gave her another kiss. They broke apart for a moment, "I love you Alanna."

Alanna smiled, "I love you too Jon."

**Author's Note: So, so, so , so sorry for not updating for like a month. School finals, city championship track meet (which we won, yay!), but I just got out of school less than a week ago and was busy hanging out with friends. So as an apology I wrote a much, much longer chapter than usual. Hope you love it. This was my favorite.**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been more than a month and Alanna had finally recovered, though her shoulder was sometimes sore. However she had more pressing issues at hand. Her wedding was but two weeks away. She was jolted out of here thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Alanna? Are you in there?"

"Come in Jon."

Jonathan opened the door and grinned, "Ready to put yourself through more dress fittings?"

Alanna sighed and let Jon pull her up from her chair. "Will they ever let us take a break?"

Jon chuckled and pulled her into his arms, "We'll get a break after the wedding."

Alanna smiled slyly, "I wouldn't say break, exactly."

Jon laughed, his deep voice filling the room but was silenced well enough when Alanna gave him a deep kiss. Jon pulled away, "Come, let's get you to your fitting." Alanna groaned but allowed Jon to pull her out of her room.

Alanna stood there examining herself in her wedding gown, she didn't like the low neckline but the maid convinced her to wear it since it was her wedding day. Alanna sighed; she quickly changed back into breeches and a tunic.

Next door Jon was being fitted in a dark, indigo tunic, with a silver shirt underneath. All the while wearing flowing, black, silk breeches. He noticed the door opening while looking at the mirror and turned around to see Alanna stepping in.

"Well, Jon I must say your looking very dashing." Alanna said in a teasing tone, while walking up to give him a kiss.

Jon chuckled, "And I cannot wait to see my Lioness in her wedding gown."

Alanna smiled, all teasing set aside she laid her head against his chest, while Jon stroked her copper locks. "I can't wait for this wedding to be over; I don't know how much longer I can put up with all this hectic planning."

She heard a deep rumbling in his chest as he laughed, "Ah, it will all be over soon, and then you'll be mine forever."

Alanna smiled softly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I've got to go. I'll see you at dinner." Jon nodded and reluctantly let go of her waist.

It was the night before the wedding of Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau and King Jonathan of Conte. Alanna was curled up in an armchair staring into the fireplace in Jon's room. While Jon was sitting at his desk finishing up some paperwork. "Jon?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you nervous?"

Jonathan stood up and walked over to where she was sitting and knelt in front of her. "Only a little. But I keep thinking about how after this one thing is over we'll finally be husband and wife, and you'll finally be mine. It helps to think about how much I love you."

Alanna smiled slightly before reaching up and dragging his head down to hers. Jon pulled Alanna to stand up and he slowly slid is hand up under her tunic, running his hands softly over her stomach, tracing all the scars she'd acquired over the years. When he reached a recent one at her shoulder, he tried to pull away, still feeling slightly guilty, but Alanna just pressed herself against him tighter and put her hand over his keeping it there. She slid her tongue in his mouth wallowing in the taste of him. Jon lowered her onto the bed and for that night, Alanna's nervousness dissolved into pure content.

Jon stirred as he felt the sun streaming through the window. He grumbled and pulled Alanna closer, not wanting to get out of bed. Jon opened his eyes and started to lightly trace circles on Alanna's back, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin. Alanna turned around to face him, eyes still closed, "It's not nice to tickle someone when they're sleeping." Jon merely chuckled and continued to trace around on her skin.

She opened her eyes to find Jon's sapphire eyes staring into her violet ones. Alanna grinned mischievously and grabbed his hand, and before Jon could blink she was straddling him pinning him to the bed. "Ah think you're clever Alanna?" And with that he sat up with Alanna still straddling him and kissed her fiercely while forcing her down to her backside.

"Mmm…I must say Jon; I do rather like this position." He laughed and let her up giving her a last kiss before getting up himself and stretching.

Suddenly he sat up, realization dawning on him. He pulled Alanna onto his lap, just as she was about to get up. She turned around and glared at him. Jon smiled slightly, "It's our wedding day Alanna."

Her eyes widened and she sighed while Jon grinned. "Oh Cythera's going to fuss around me for hours getting me ready."

Jon chuckled and gave her a light kiss, barely brushing his lips against hers. "At least you won't have to deal with Gary and Raoul, especially Gary."

Alanna smiled then hit him lightly on the chest, "Well I can't go get ready for our wedding if you won't let me go!" Jon chortled and they both got up to dress. They kissed each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

When Alanna arrived at Cythera's chambers, she knocked on her door as she heard faint grumbling and then the door opened. Alanna grinned, her violet eyes sparkling with amusement, "Am I a bit early Cythera?" she asked, seeing her disheveled hair.

Cythera blushed crimson and said, "Just give me a moment Alanna."

A moment later the door opened and Alanna stood to the side as Cythera pushed Gary out the door to go and meet with Jon and Raoul. As he walked by Alanna he winked at her as she chuckled.

Alanna entered and saw Cythera pulling her hair into a plait, when William (Cythera and Gary's son) began to whimper. Alanna walked over to the cradle, "Come here little man." she said as she picked him up and began to bounce him up and down. Soon enough William was giggling and squealing like mad as Alanna played with him.

Cythera finished and she went over and took him from Alanna saying, "You'll be a wonderful mother Alanna."

Alanna blushed slightly, "Thank you, but we're not having children immediately."

Cythera laughed lightly, "Ah, but it'll happen before you know it. Now come on," she said gesturing to the chair, "let's get you ready."

Jon sighed as Gary and Raoul rambled on while helping him get ready. When they were finished Gary clapped him on the back, "Good luck cousin."

Jon flashed them both a smile and said, "Mark my words Raoul, you'll be next."

Raoul chuckled as they walked towards the Chapel.

Alanna stood with Cythera behind the doors of the Chapel, fidgeting with her gown.

Cythera placed a hand on hers and whispered, "Calm down Alanna, it'll be over before you know it." Alanna nodded and smiled at Cythera.

When Alanna started down the aisle Jonathan's eyes widened. Her copper locks sparkled with rubies place throughout her hair. While she was dressed in a cream colored gown with a golden lioness rampant spiraling down her skirt. Her sleeves flared out when they reached her elbows. She had earbobs that were in the shape of silver daggers, an amethyst on the end of each tip. While a chain hung around her neck bearing her token of the Goddess. All in all she looked flawless, glowing even.

Alanna was just as enchanted with Jonathan's appearance. On his coal, black hair sat the Tortallan crown, gleaming in all its glory. He wore the same dark indigo tunic with silver shirt underneath and black breeches she had seen him in last time. His sword was at his side sparkling along with the sword belt that was studded with sapphires and diamonds.

Alanna took Jon's hand smiling at him as he smiled warmly back. "You look enchanting." He whispered in her ear.

Alanna smiled slightly, "You don't look so bad yourself Jon."

Soon enough, they were pronounced man and wife, and Alanna crowned the new queen. Jon kissed Alanna with all the passion he held, filled with joy at knowing they were officially together at last.

Jonathan and Alanna returned to their chambers to change for the ball held in their honor afterwards. Alanna stepped into their room and she gasped as she was swept up into another kiss from Jon. She laughed as he spun her around the room. "Jon put me down! We have to get ready for the ball."

He grinned and set her down kissing her in the process. "Cythera did an excellent job."

Alanna chuckled, "She did indeed, but I'm glad it's over."

Jon watched as she undressed, her back to him. She looked over her shoulder at him, "Stop staring your majesty, you'll get your chance tonight. Meanwhile, you should change too." Jon laughed lightly and went to the wardrobe to find something to wear to the ball.

Jon stepped out of the dressing room wearing a light, silk, silver tunic over a shirt lightly tinted in blue, so that it almost seemed white. While wearing the same pair of breeches, with his sword at his side on a slightly less decorated belt along with his crown. He smiled, watching Alanna twirl around once wearing a light silk, lavender gown. She wore amethyst earbobs and her flaming hair was hanging loose down just below her shoulders in waves. She had Lightning hanging from her golden sword belt in its sheath shining from being polished. On top of her hair, her new crown sparkled when she moved.

Alanna walked over to him smoothing his tunic slightly, "How do I look?"

Jon chuckled, "Beautiful, as always."

She grinned and tugged on his hand, "Come, they're expecting us."

When they arrived at the ballroom, both doors swung open and the herald announced, "Introducing King Jonathan of Conte the third and his new queen Sir Alanna of Olau and Conte, the Lioness and King's Champion of Tortall." Applause went up everywhere as they descended the stairs towards the center of the floor.

Jonathan bowed and flashed Alanna a grin, "Would you dance with me my queen?" Alanna rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile and accepted. As the waltz began more couples came out to the dance floor. Gary and Cythera swept by, Gary winking and Cythera grinning. Jon chuckled as Alanna laughed. As the waltz slowed Alanna and Jon danced closer together. Alanna leaned her head against Jon's chest listening to his heart beat as he pressed his lips softly to her hair. "It feels good to be yours Jon…forever."

**Author's Note: Wow, forget what I said about Chapter 11 being my longest…haha. I've noticed I seem to be writing more and more author's notes, anyways, hope you like it! Thanks to all my reviewers. I appreciate it. **

**P.S. I would have posted this sooner except for some stupid reason Fanfic wouldn't let me load it! It made me mad…lol. **


	13. Chapter 13

Jonathan woke up smiling, as he looked down and saw Alanna's head resting on his chest. He stroked her hair and was just content to watch her sleep.

She stirred slightly under his piercing gaze as if she could feel him staring at her. "Jon?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" she said with a hint of amusement.

Jon smiled softly, "Just watching my new wife sleep."

Alanna lifted her head from his chest and she stared deep into Jon's bright blue eyes, becoming lost in them. She leaned forward and kissed him. Jon sat up while still kissing Alanna and wrapped them both in their blanket. Deepening the kiss while doing so. Alanna pulled away, touching her forehead to Jon's. He leaned in further so that their noses were touching, while Alanna laughed slightly.

Alanna pulled away grinning, "Well, that was quite a night."

Jonathan chuckled, "Indeed, but I thoroughly enjoyed it…didn't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased.

"Mmm…I could find out right this moment," he replied nuzzling her neck.

Alanna giggled slightly before pushing him gently away, "None of that now, we have to get ready for breakfast."

Jon grinned, "Ah, but you forget we are king and queen. We can go whenever we wish."

Alanna sighed and said in a teasing tone, "Stop tempting me Jon. I need to help with page training today. Would you like to come?"

Jon nodded and laughed when Alanna gave him a mocking glare, "All right, all right, I'll get up."

He released Alanna's waist and watched as she went to the privy. Before sighing and getting up himself, he pulled on a pair of leather breeches and a light cotton shirt. And he grinned as Alanna came out wearing a similar outfit. He gave her a light kiss and the set out for the mess hall.

When they entered they saw Gary and Raoul waving them over. "So, I bet you two had fun last night," commented Gary, when they sat down.

Alanna cuffed him on the head, "What was that for?"

Alanna smirked, "You know well what it was for." Jon snickered and rested his arm comfortably on Alanna's waist as she settled down next to him. "So where is Cythera and dear William?"

"She'll be down in a minute, she's taking William to the nursery." answered Gary.

"Anyways, Jon, must I really go to the ball tonight?" complained Raoul. Everybody laughed at that. "I'll take that as a no," he mumbled.

"Raoul, when will you learn? Nobody can escape court functions," said Alanna.

Just then Cythera walked up to them, "Ah, the newly married couple has joined us this morning."

Alanna chuckled, "Well, I'm off. I've got to go and help with the training. I'll see you there later Jon." She gave Jonathan a kiss goodbye and waved to everyone as she walked off, grabbing an apple on her way.

"Ah, mark my words Jon, you are very lucky," said Raoul. Jon merely smiled and nodded in agreement.

Jonathan walked to the practice court to see Alanna correcting the stance of a second year page. He chuckled and walked up to them and nodded to the training master who bowed in return. Alanna spotted Jon and went up to him. Grinning slyly, "Care for a duel?"

"Alas, it's the day after our wedding, and already my wife and queen wants to kill her husband."

Alanna rolled her eyes and smirked. Jon sighed and unsheathed his sword as Alanna did the same with Lightning.

Jonathan laughed as he heard the training master bark, "Now come watch the Lioness and his majesty duel and you might just learn something!"

"Guard," whispered Alanna. Jonathan struck first and Alanna easily blocked, they fought on for what seemed like hours, but really was only less than an hour.

Alanna brought her sword down and around, knocking Jon's sword out of his hands, "I yield," he said panting heavily, grinning. Alanna smiled wickedly as she sheathed Lightning and then handed Jon is sword.

Jon gratefully accepted a waterskin from one of the many admiring pages who had gathered to watch the fight. After he took a deep drink from it he handed it to Alanna. Watching her he said, "You take pride in being able to still beat me don't you?"

Alanna laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I do, now let's go back to our room, we need a bath." Jon raised an eyebrow suggestively; Alanna chuckled and smacked him lightly on the arm. "No time for that my lord; we've got a ball to prepare for afterwards."

Jon pouted slightly but Alanna simple ignored it and dragged him back to their room.

Jon sank into the warm, soothing water dragging Alanna down with him. After washing up she leaned back against Jon sighing as the warmth surrounded her once more. Jon slipped his arms around her stomach, hugging her close, inhaling the scent of hair. It smelled of sweetly of lemons, from the solution used to clean her hair.

He gave her a light squeeze and let go saying, "Come, let's get prepared for the ball."   
Alanna groaned, but got up. She wrapped a towel around her body, and went to the bedroom with Jon following closely behind. She picked out a creamy, blue, silk shirt and over it she wore a velvet tunic of light lavender. With that she put on a pair of loose silk, indigo breeches that almost looked like it was a skirt. She pulled her hair into an elegant plait and carefully placed the rose that Jonathan had given her in her hair.

Alanna stepped out from behind the screen to see Jon just lacing up his shirt, which was white and he wore a teal tunic over it with dark gray breeches. Alanna smiled and went over to retrieve their crowns. She walked up to Jon and placed his crown neatly on top of his mop of black hair as he did the same for her. However his fingers lingered a bit longer moving down and lightly caressing the rose in her hair. A smile playing on his lips. Alanna put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, "I told you I loved it."

Jonathan smiled warmly at her and led her towards the ballroom. As they were dancing they began to talk. "So when does my champion want to have children?"

Alanna sighed, "I'd like to have you to myself for a year or two, alright?"

Jon grinned, "I suspected as much." He leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss.

They broke apart when they heard Gary clucking his tongue and looked up to see him dancing with Cythera, "Go to your rooms for that you two." They both glared and laughed as Cythera smacked him on the arm. That night was all talk, fun, friends, and love.

**1 Year Later…**

Alanna opened her eyes to see Jon asleep next to her, his arm draped across her waist, she smiled, she had just gotten back from a battle two days ago and she was happy to be home with Jon. She opened her mouth to yawn and suddenly she felt nauseous and rushed to the privy, heaving up all she'd eaten last night. She felt cool hands pull her hair back for her and wrap around her waist. "Are you alright Alanna?"

She nodded as she let Jon wipe a cool cloth over her face. "I'm fine, Jon." Jon frowned but shrugged, none the less.

"I'll go get some food for us, alright?"

Alanna shook her head, "No, it's fine, I'm not hungry."

Jon's brow creased in worry; suddenly he picked her up, despite the protests of Alanna, and dumped her on their bed. He began to use his glowing sapphire gift to examine her. Alanna glowered at him her own hand starting to glow in violet and joined with his. Creating a blue-purple, Jon pulled their entwined hands lower searching her body for illness with their combined gifts. They let their gifts fade and they looked at each other with wide eyes, "Jon; am I…?"

He grinned and kissed her again and again, Alanna laughed, her musical voice sounding throughout their room. Jon let her sit up and pulled her onto his lap, their entwined hands resting on her abdomen, "I'm pregnant," whispered Alanna, still processing the information, she smiled, "Jon, I'm pregnant."

Jon smiled and nuzzled her neck, "I can't believe I let you go out and fight while you were pregnant,"

Alanna chuckled, "Don't get too protective Jon. You tend to forget sometimes, what I'm capable of. Besides, how would you have known?"

Jonathan laughed and pulled her to her feet, "Get dressed… I want to see the look on our friends' faces when we tell them the wonderful news."

As Alanna and Jonathan entered the mess hall hand in hand they were greeted, as always, by Gary, Raoul, and Cythera. "Well somebody looks like they're in a good mood today," commented Raoul.

Alanna flashed them a grin, "Jon would you like to tell them of would you like me to tell them?"

"I think it's only fair you get to tell them Alanna."

"For Mithros' sake! Just tell us already,"

"I'm pregnant," said Alanna, almost bursting into giggles at the look on their faces.

Cythera let out a shriek and flew out of her seat to tackle Alanna in a tight hug. Jonathan burst out laughing at the sight then said to Gary and Raoul in an amused voice, "Pick up your jaws off the floor gentleman, it's not that surprising."

Raoul turned slightly red and Gary chuckled at his wife before saying, "Cythera, dear, you're going to strangle our dear Lioness if you keep clinging to her like that."

Cythera paid her husband no attention and began to babble to Alanna about baby names, preparations, on and on. Alanna laughed and put a hand over Cythera's mouth gently, before saying, "Calm down Cythera, you're more excited then I am." She chuckled and let Jon pull her away from their friends, taking a bowl of fruit with them to their room.

Alanna sat on their bed with a plop, "Well that's enough excitement for one day. Don't you think so Jon?"

Jon smiled and sat down next to her handing her a bowl of grapes while he peeled an orange, "I believe so. Though I have to say that I'm quite excited as well."

He wrapped an arm around Alanna's waist as she leaned closer to him, "But you have to promise me something…"

Alanna looked up into his bright eyes, "And what would that be?"

Jon took a deep breath, "You have to promise to stay away from fighting, at least take it easy. I don't want you to lose the baby."

Alanna sighed, "I suppose you're right…Alright, I'll take it easy, but that doesn't mean I'll stop practicing; far from it actually."

Jon chuckled and hugged her to his side, "I wouldn't dream of preventing you from practicing."

He looked down to see Alanna smiling, "You know Jon; I don't think having a child will be as bad as I used to think it would be."

Jon grinned, "Well, I'm glad you think so Lioness."

Alanna gave him a kiss and returned to eating the fruit. This day was turning out wonderfully.

**Author's Note: Yea…I don't know why, but my chapters are getting longer and longer, maybe it's because I have more time or something…lol. I haven't updated this often in forever. And to those who think that this story is ending, it's not ending just yet…lol. Thanks and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**8 months into the pregnancy of Alanna…**

Alanna was sitting up in bed reading a book, truth be told she was becoming restless. She felt way too large, even though the child did not make her look that large due to her small frame. Jonathan had made sure that somebody always escorted her around when she was began nearing the due date.

She heard the door open and close. She looked up to see Jon walking in as he ran a hand through his raven black hair. Alanna shut her book setting it down next to her. She gestured for Jon to help her up, as it was a struggle for her to stand herself right now. Jon gave her a warm smile as he pulled her up off the bed. The both settled down on the couch next to the hearth. Alanna nestled against Jon as much as she could with her stomach. Alanna sighed and gestured to her bloated stomach area, "I can't wait for it to get out of there. I'm growing restless."

Jon chuckled and gently laid a hand over her swelled tummy, "Just one more month Alanna"

Alanna suddenly shifted a little, "Did you feel it kick?" She smiled softly and took Jon's other hand to place it over her stomach.

Jon's eyes widened, excitement, and joy clear in them, his grin widened when he felt the baby kick again.

"Jon?"

"Yes, Alanna?"

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Alanna asked, curious.

"I don't know. But either way I will be very happy." Jon leaned his head down to Alanna's and gave her a kiss.

Alanna grinned as she thought of something. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Jon nodded and Alanna let him put his ear against her stomach, he removed his ear from her stomach and kissed her deeply. "I love you Alanna."

"I love you too Jon. Now help me get up, if anything I want this baby out of me so I could get up by myself again."

Jon laughed and pulled her up. When they were settled down in bed together, Jon placed a protective arm around Alanna and it rested on her bloated belly. He kissed her neck, "Good Night Alanna."

Alanna smiled, "Night Jon."

**Two weeks later…**

Alanna and Jon were sitting in the mess hall talking with their friends when Alanna felt a sudden sharp pain in her stomach. She winced and her hand flew to her belly. "Alanna? Are you alright?"

"Jon, come on. It's time." He nodded. She tried to stand with the help of her friends, but as another sharp pain came she nearly fell but Jon caught her and carried her to their rooms. Leaving anxious friends behind. As they walked by a maid Jon told her to fetch Duke Baird.

Alanna gasped as another pain hit grasping onto Jon's arm. "Shh…" he soothed as the entered their chambers. He laid her down on their bed, propping her up with pillows. Alanna whimpered as another pain hit.

The door suddenly burst open, Duke Baird rushed in.

"Alanna, I need you to take deep breaths for me alright?"

She nodded and yelped as she felt another side splitting pain. Jon winced slightly as her hold on his hand tightened, but he remained where he was. Not wanting to leave his wife's side.

After a while Duke Baird told Alanna to start pushing. Alanna let out a choked sob as she pushed with another contraction. Jon was sure his hand was getting bruised from the iron grip Alanna had on his hand. Suddenly Duke Baird said, "Ah, I see a head Alanna. Just a little longer."

Alanna pushed three more painful times and Jon soon had a soon baby girl in his arms. His face was lit with joy. Suddenly Alanna cried out in pain. "Jonathan, Alanna, you've got a set of twins here."

In a few moments Alanna laid back in the bed, exhausted, with a sigh of relief. Jon kissed her sweaty and flushed face before handing her the boy twin. "Twins, Alanna. We have twins!"

Duke Baird smiled at the two, "You did well Alanna. Congratulations."

Alanna nodded and smiled, exhaustion showing. Duke Baird left, leaving Jon and Alanna to themselves. "What do you want to name them Alanna?" asked Jon.

"Actually, I was thinking to name them after your parents. Is that alright?"

Jon grinned, "That's fine." He looked down at the little girl in his arms, "Alanna, her eyes are a blue-violet."

Alanna smiled softly, "She's got your hair and nose." Alanna said, tweaking Jon's nose with her free hand. Jon laughed and took her hand and kissed her palm.

"What about our little man there?" Alanna grinned and handed Roald over to Jon and took Lianne from his arms. "Ah, he's got your flaming red hair. His eyes are similar to Lianne's."

Alanna glanced at her daughter, "They're healthy and that's all I care about."

Jon fixed her arms and placed Roald in her other arm with Lianne in the other. He gave her a deep kiss and stripped the bloody sheets off of the bed before replacing it with a new one. "Do you want to see the others?" Alanna nodded as Jon wiped her face off with a cool cloth.

He opened the door and was immediately swamped with questions. He laughed, "Calm down everyone, you can go in and see her."

Alanna smiled as Gary, Raoul, and Cythera filed in. They took a look at the two bundles in Alanna's arms and looked at Jon shocked, "You didn't mention she had twins!"

Jon chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry, must have slipped my mind." Raoul patted him on the back as Gary laughed.

Cythera was at Alanna's side fawning over the twins. "What are their names?"

"Roald and Lianne, after Jon's parents." replied Alanna.

"Oh, their adorable." Alanna nodded and yawned.

Jon grinned, and ushered all their friends out. He took the twins from Alanna and placed them in the cradle. Jon walked over and sat next to Alanna on their bed. He tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear. He gave her a passionate kiss before leaving her to rest. "Get some rest alright? I'll be right here." Alanna nodded and was soon in a deep sleep.

Alanna awoke to the sound of her babies. She opened her eyes to see Jon standing over the cradle whispering something to the twins, making them giggle and Jon chuckle. Alanna stood and winced feeling sore. She walked over to Jon and wrapped her arms around his waist leaning against him. She smiled as he jumped slightly.

"They're beautiful Alanna." He kissed her softly and snaked his arms around her waist. "How do you feel?"

"Sore, but most importantly, much lighter."

Jon laughed lightly. "I bet my Lioness is happy to be able to get round and about now."

Alanna buried her head in his shoulder, "Mmm…I am indeed." She picked up her daughter and played with her while Jon picked up Roald.

"Come on, I'm sure our friends are anxious to see the little ones again."

Alanna laughed, "Yes, especially Cythera." Jon laughed and smiled as Lianne snuggled into her mother's chest falling asleep, while Roald was happily babbling at Jon.

Alanna gave Jon a quick kiss before they set out to find their friends with the twins.

**5 years later…**

"Ma! Da! Wake up! Wake up!" Jon groaned and pulled himself and Alanna farther down the covers as she laughed.

"Come on Jon, we better get up. We wouldn't be able to get any sleep anyways with these two monsters jumping on top of us."

Roald and Lianne burst out into giggles, "We are not monsters."

Jon sat up, just to have his son tackle him. He chuckled as he untangled himself from Roald. Just as Alanna was tickling Lianne who was squealing with laughter. "Alright, what's all the excitement about you two?" asked Jon, knowing well what they were so excited about.

They both pouted and Alanna stifled her laughter, her violet eyes sparkling. As Jon winked at her.

"You can't have forgotten!" exclaimed Roald. "It's our fifth birthday!" they both shouted together.

Alanna and Jon laughed, "Calm down you two. Of course we didn't forget. Now go get dressed and we'll give you your gifts."

Roald and Lianne raced back into their joining rooms to change. Jon chuckled as Alanna grinned at him and gave him a kiss. Alanna got up and stretched before slipping into leather breeches, sturdy boots, and a light cotton shirt which she wore an emerald green tunic over it. Jon put an arm around her shoulders wearing a similar outfit of a different color.

Jon went over to his desk and poured a cup of cider for both Alanna and himself. Alanna nearly choked on her cider when she saw her children rush into their bedroom. And Jonathan just shook his head and chuckled. Lianne's hair was hastily pulled into a horsetail with her shirt partially tucked in. While Roald had not tied up his shirt laces properly. Alanna knelt in behind Lianne and redid her hair for her and tucked her shirt in for her. Meanwhile Jon tied up Roald's shirt and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Can we have out gifts now? Please?" asked Lianne. Alanna grinned and looked at Jon, who smiled and nodded. Alanna stood and went to their wardrobe and pulled out two wrapped boxes. She handed one to each of the twins.

"Happy birthday Lianne." Said Alanna.

"Happy birthday Roald." Said Jon. Alanna and Jon sat on their bed with Jon's arm coiled around Alanna's waist, watching their children rip their presents open.

Lianne gasped and then let out a squeal as she saw her present. She pulled out a black kitten with violet eyes. She gently placed the kitten down then tackled her mother, making Alanna fall backwards onto the bed. Alanna laughed and hugged Lianne back. "Thank you ma! Thank you da! What's his name?"

Alanna exchanged and amused glance with Jon. Alanna had been off in battle when he wandered into her camp, again. She was shocked yet overjoyed. "His name's Faithful. Now go on and play with him."

Faithful purred smugly as he told Alanna, _And you said you would never marry, let alone have children._ Alanna chuckled and shook her head at her old companion.

Jon gestured towards Roald and said, "Go on then Roald, open your gift." Roald did as he was told and his face lit up with joy. He took out a belt of well worked leather embroidered in silver with intricate patterns decorating it.

He hugged his father tightly before being gently pulled away by his mother who was laughing, "Now don't choke your father to death." Roald giggled as Jon laughed.

"Ma, da can we all go to the practice courts today?" asked Roald. Both their children had developed an interest in the fighting arts.

Lianne grinned, "Can we? I want to see ma beat da again."

Alanna laughed lightly while Jon gave her a quick kiss, "Ah, but that's why I married her." Said Jon, while smiling.

Alanna gave him a playful shove, "You married me for a lot of reasons."

Jon grinned, "That I did." He hoisted Lianne up resting her on his hip, while Alanna did the same with Roald. "Now come on, time for breakfast."

That night there was a ball held in honor of the twins fifth birthdays. Alanna and Jon sat on their thrones as they saw Lianne dancing with William and Roald dancing with Cythera and Gary's second child Sonja who was born a year after the twins birth.

Jon smiled at Alanna, "I think our children have found themselves partners."

Alanna chuckled and nodded, absently petting Faithful. Jon stood and bowed before Alanna taking her hand. "Would you do me the honor to dance with me?"

Alanna grinned and took his hand after setting Faithful down on the floor.

As they danced Jon noticed that Alanna had the rose tucked in her hair once again and he smiled softly. Alanna noticed him eyeing the rose and she kissed him gently, a lingering kiss, before pulling away, "Six years and you still have it my dear champion?"

"Of course." With that they shared another lasting kiss, full of love and promise.

**Author's note: Alright, tell me if I should write another chapter or if this is good…once again I hold up my theory that my chapters keep getting longer…haha. Thanks again to all my reviewers. So yeah, nearing the end, tell me if you want another chapter and I'll gladly supply one. Though don't worry after this I'll either start writing a K/N fic or an A/G fic, I really don't know, tell me what you prefer. Thanks again!**


	15. Chapter 15, The End

**The end…**

The rule of King Jonathan the third and Queen Alanna the Lioness and King's Champion, was a prosperous one. They had no more children after Roald and Lianne. Lianne went on to be the third Lady Knight, after Keladry of Mindelan and was happily married to Gary and Cythera's first born William.

Roald was also knighted and ascended the throne when his father and mother stepped down. As for Alanna and Jon, they had lived a happy life, with no regrets. Their lives contained a love that not many can understand. They lived to an old age together, watching their twins grow and exceed. They died together in a battle while visiting the Bazhir.

As for that one rose, it remained forever in the land of Tortall; they had passed it on to their children who in turn passed it on to their loves and children. Jon and Alanna loved for eternity, living together in the Dark God's Realm together, belonging to each other and loving each other…forever.

And Faithful? Faithful remained watching over Alanna and Jon's descendents. Watching them as he had watched Alanna.

Sometimes…a simple rose can show a love that will last an eternity.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end folks, I decided to use this chapter to tell a little about how life went on. And to show the meaning of the rose, which I'm sure you all figured out…lol. I decided that Alanna and Jon only had the twins, seeing as that gave them two children to ascend the throne should something happen to one of them. Hope you all loved it. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. If you guys are looking for some good fluff stories go to my C2 Roses of Love, got around 46 stories…lol, lots of pairings, any you want to add feel free. And looks like my next story will be K/N. I'll be posting it soon. Keep a look out for it! Thanks for reviewing, this was a great first fic for me!**

**P.S. Once again, would have posted earlier but for some reason fanfic document manager hates me. Lol, sorry.**


End file.
